


Angel Blue

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boypussy Kurt, Daddy Kink, M/M, Other, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wins completely innocent Kurt at an auction, wanting to be his first and last anything and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Blue

Blaine never actually thought he’d actually win the auction, so since then he’s been exceptionally nervous around his new house mate; knowing the nature of Kurt's innocence however, the pure unadulterated view he had of the world was sort of nice to return to after a long day out in the real world.

When Blaine had entered his own bid, it was more for shits and giggles, really. A friend dared him into it, and since he had a lot of extra money laying around unused from his recently late father, he thought why not. It would probably piss him off anyway, if he still existed in any sort of form; the fact that he was buying a boy with a pussy, a rarity cherished in modern-day society. 

Blaine experienced a gut-wrenching hatred toward himself in participating in the sex market at first, but something about Kurt’s picture gave his stomach an agonizing gnawing sensation that enticed the deepest need inside him.

Maybe there was something about the long, pale expanse of legs split in the middle by a pair of the juiciest, splendid lips that absolutely begged to be licked raw. But with Blaine being fairly inexperienced in that... _area_ of expertise, and also with the guaranteed promise that Kurt was the perfect virgin, sort of made things in the bedroom extremely tense and fairly non-existent.

Kurt never made a move to pleasure Blaine, despite his ever-constant morning wood, and Blaine did the same, giving Kurt his space. 

They actually just cuddled. And talked. It was actually quite nice, honestly.

Kurt was a normal boy, despite all reservations, and Blaine was starting to grow quite fond of him. He’d end up dozing off or doodling in class, imagining what Kurt was doing home alone since there was no real need for him to go to school or get a job.

Blaine fantasized of what it would be like to see Kurt naked in person, rather than in a grainy photo, but whenever his mind traipsed to those parts he had to stop himself from getting a raging hard-on. So he toned it down and thought of Kurt in a large grey sweater and nothing else, lounging on the sofa and drinking warm tea while he watched some TV. Maybe he took a walk to a little cafe down the street and smoked a cigarette. Who knows, Blaine certainly didn’t.

He actually learned something new everyday about Kurt, but one particular Thursday afternoon he was in for much more than he could have ever bargained for.

Blaine had a headache all day, but pushed through his studies regardless, making his way home by deep breathing and pinching the bridge of his nose. He took the bus, waiting through the discomfort by wistfully wishing to be in bed, cuddled up with blankets and Kurt on his chest.

As it turned out by a quick survey of the apartment, Kurt was already in bed waiting for him. Pleased, Blaine toed off his shoes quietly and padded down the hallway to his bedroom, noticing the door was left ajar. Just as he was about to push through the threshold, Blaine heard a curious noise that shocked all his senses, rooting him on the spot. It was a quiet sound, but clear as a bell regardless. A small, pitiful whimper, resembling to that of an injured animal, but Blaine knew instantly his little analogy was dreadfully inaccurate. 

"mm-y- _uhn_ -“

It was clearer now. High pitched and breathy. It made Blaine’s body surge with heat, his mouth part in a small gasp as he peered through the crack in the door that allowed some visibility into his own bedroom.

He saw Kurt spread-eagle on his mattress, thighs wide and head thrown back as the fingers of his left hand worked against his clit. Blaine swallowed, his heart picking up pace, his breathing shallow and labored. Had he been doing this at home every day without Blaine's knowledge? His knees almost collapsed at the thought.

Kurt was.. _delicious_. The lips of his pussy were so swollen they had turned pink, shiny from the work his fingers provided and god if it wasn’t the most glorious sight Blaine ever had the great fortune of witnessing. Pale abdominal muscles were fluttering, sinuous muscle contoured and twisting from the exertion of his biceps and neck, mouth agape and gasping and Blaine only wished he could partake. But something kept him there hidden in the shadows.

Blaine was almost blinded by the noises Kurt was making, bordering on painful because they were that taunting. It was like nobody else in this world could enjoy themselves as much as Kurt was enjoying himself now, and what Blaine didn’t know was that it was only going to get better.

Kurt’s entire body shook, everything clenching as he prodded his middle finger in deep inside himself, rocking in a circular motion and in an instant he gushed, coming hard and soaking the sheets under himself, bringing his knuckles up to taste himself curiously.

Blaine just had about died, a rip-roaring groan threatening to take hold of him, but he stuffed his fist in his mouth, forcing himself to be quiet. Kurt may be a virgin, but he was clearly experienced with _himself_ now, and Blaine had no intention of interrupting. 

That was then Kurt blinked slowly for a moment, reaching for something out of view. Blaine choked. It was a massive blue vibrator curved at the tip and already buzzing. 

_Where did he even get a vibrator?_ Blaine thought fleetingly, but the falling, powerful pit in his stomach told him he shouldn’t even give a shit. Kurt was _naked_. Kurt was _fucking himself_. Literally _nothing_ else mattered.

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed approvingly, rubbing the very tip of the vibrator through the slick crevasse of his labia, wetting the tip, but avoided pushing inside to tease himself.

Kurt’s eyes were wide and dark, his face flushed and hair ruined as it stuck to his sweaty forehead. Blaine didn’t even know where to stare, it was all too good to be true. Small, pink little nipples hardened from arousal. A broad, strong chest working with his ministrations...The so vastly contrasted pussy, a symbol of Kurt’s would-be-innocenece if it wasn’t about to be penetrated by something so massive. 

Then, Kurt slid the vibrator in very slowly, his body relaxing and tensing with each centimeter, arms and legs splayed so wide while his mouth fell open in a gloriously pretty, “ _Ohhhhhh_ -“

Actual tears of frustration were now rolling down Blaine’s cheeks. His teeth were digging into his fist until the flesh broke and he was bleeding lightly down his wrist. His cock protested angrily in his jeans, pulsing against his zipper, aching to be inside Kurt’s tight little cunt-

“Oh- _UHN_ -ohhhhnuh-“

Blood was pounding in Blaine’s ears at the torturous, pleasure-filled sounds. Kurt just wouldn’t stop. He arched his back just right so the view was perfect, Blaine could see _everything_.

The folds of Kurt’s moist pussy made Blaine’s mouth water, despite his desperate panting. The blue of the toy disappeared in and out in and out until even Kurt’s fingers were slipping from the slickness, coming so many fucking times that trickles of want slid down Kurt’s thighs and into the already soiled sheets.

Blaine started to shake, feeling like he was going to explode, something so frighteningly possessive and needy taking hold of all his senses and blocking everything else out.

There were only two options left: He either go in and maul Kurt with everything he had in him, or just turn and leave. Take a very, very, very long walk to cool down.

Blaine grounded himself, not wanting to violate his new house guest. He had to remind himself that Kurt was a person too with thoughts and feelings, and probably wouldn’t appreciate being barged in on.

It took the greatest amount of willpower, but Blaine finally tore his eyes away from Kurt, preparing to turn away when-

"Daddy?"

Blaine stopped dead. He was pretty sure his heart stopped too.

"Daddy, is that you?"

Blaine pushed the door open slowly. “K-Kurt?” He called hesitantly, putting one foot in the room, unsure of what to do, his face flaming in shame at the possibility of being caught. Kurt sought Blaine’s eyes, locking in contact and body shivering with relief, his pussy still glistening in Blaine’s peripherals, vibrator humming dully from inside Kurt. 

"Oh _Daddy_ ,” Kurt whined helplessly, his voice almost sounding anguished. “I need your help, Daddy.”

"What is it Kurt?" Blaine went to Kurt at once, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Please, Daddy I _need_ you,” Kurt pouted, batting his eyelashes slowly, soaked fingers brushing Blaine’s cheek. Blaine could _smell_ him, and his cock surged in response. “I’ve been playing with my toy but I want you to play with it instead...”

Blaine’s throat went dry. “You.. w-want _me_ to..?”

Kurt bit his bottom lip, turning it pink as he nodded vigorously. He lifted his hips off the bed and carefully pulled the buzzing vibrator out of himself, shiny and presented to Blaine to take. There was no air to breathe as Blaine deliberately brushed his fingers over Kurt’s lips, relishing in the reaction he received as Kurt squirmed closer to him.

“ _Please_ ,” was all Kurt could muster and then, under hooded lids Blaine broke, jumping onto him and continued to ravish Kurt’s skin with his lips and fingertips, no pale part of flesh left untouched, not even an eyelash. Kurt just lay there, whimpering and begging for more, fingers twisted in the sheets as they so desperately wanted to touch again-

 _But Daddy was here now_ , Kurt kept telling himself, feeling utterly secure and safe.

" _Touch me_ Daddy, please,” Kurt pleaded, tears of lust fogging his vision, wanting so badly for his Daddy to take care of him. “It hurts-“

"Shhhh it’s okay my sweet baby boy I’m here," Blaine soothed, sliding his fingers through Kurt, wetting his fingertips and massaging his clit oh so gently, showing Kurt how much he could be trusted. He fell into his role so quickly it almost seemed normal.

Kurt’s mouth was parted slightly as he whimpered, pressing into Blaine’s fingers, a sigh of relief to be exhaled once Blaine slipped his fingers inside Kurt, probing experimentally until Kurt jumped, body falling limp on the bed spread, chest heaving. Blaine kneeled between Kurt’s spread legs, licking his drying lips and trying to take control of himself, but everything was just so _hot_. His face and his body. His clothes were sticking uncomfortably to his tingling skin. Kurt’s suctioned muscles around his fingertips. Kurt’s skin under Blaine’s mouth.

"You’re so good, Kurt.. such a _good boy_ ," Blaine praised, reaching for the vibrator and turning up the intensity, his warm breath shivering along Kurt’s goose-bumped skin. "Tell me, how often do you play with your toy?"

Kurt mewled a little as Blaine rubbed the tip of the vibrator against his swollen clit. “I just bought it today, Daddy. I’m sorry-“

"Don’t be sorry my sweet prince," Blaine assured, caressing Kurt’s hip in a consoling manner. "I _loved_ seeing you touch yourself, baby."

Kurt gazed at Blaine, his eyes a midnight blue, smoldering with desire. “I only started touching myself since you got me, Daddy.”

Blaine’s breath caught in his chest, and he swallowed a bit to compose himself, finger swirling around Kurt’s nipple to harden the nub again. 

"Why is that," Blaine asked so softly that it could barely be heard. But Kurt didn’t miss a thing. He knew Daddy wanted to hear it.

"Because my Daddy is so beautiful, so kind.. I knew he could take care of me," Kurt explained, voice reaching a gravelly quality that Blaine couldn’t help but start pushing the vibrator in, bowing his head forward to slide his tongue down Kurt’s abdomen to the top of his spread pussy.

Kurt watched Blaine with wide, watery eyes, lips puckered and waiting. “I wanted to wait for you Daddy, but I couldn’t help myself-“

" _Shhhh_ ," Blaine hushed, kissing Kurt’s labia before nipping a little, his tongue laving the salty sweet skin. "I’m going to make you feel so good, Kurt.”

Kurt arched his back on the mattress as Blaine shoved the vibrator all the way in, rocking it as much as he could until Kurt was crying out, his g-spot so fucking ravished that he could barely register Blaine’s tongue against him too, _too much_ -

"I’m going to come Daddy,” Kurt keened as a warning, carding his fingers through Blaine’s hair to keep him at bay. He didn’t want to come yet, and Blaine didn’t want him to either.

Their first orgasm was going to be special.

"Okay," Blaine decided quietly, pulling the vibrator out, Kurt deflating before him, but his pussy positively dripping now, Blaine knew that it wasn’t even close to being over.

"Daddy is going to fuck you now," Blaine said, his body shuddering at the word rolling off his tongue. "So I want you to turn over for me."

"Yes, Daddy." Kurt did as told, presenting himself, spine bowed and more beautiful than anything Blaine had ever seen.

"You’re such a good boy, you know that?" Blaine kissed the small of his back to drive the point home.

Kurt merely nodded, just as Blaine gripped his hips, readying himself to push in.

And that was the first time they made love.


End file.
